Martes 13, ¿Un dia de mala suerte?
by Aya Hiromi
Summary: Mido es una persona muy supersticiosa, ¿pero que pasara un martes 13, para que cambie de opinión tan repentinamente?/Lemon - HiroxMido


"**Martes 13, ¿Un día de mala suerte?"**

En el instituto Raimon un chico peli azul se encontraba esperando a su alocado amigo, como era costumbre. Aunque a esa altura de la mañana ya se hallaba más que preocupado porque Midorikawa aun no llegaba, cosa poco inusual en él. Así que opto por finalmente llamarlo a su móvil.

Bueno – contestó Ryuuji desde la otra línea

¿RYUUJI MIDORIKAWA DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS? – le grito furioso Kazemaru

En mi casa – contestó soñoliento el chico

¡COMO QUE EN TU CASA. NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE FALTAN 5 MINUTOS PARA QUE INICIEN LAS CLASES!

Dos cosas Kaze, una DEJA DE GRITARME y dos ¿acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?

Ok, lo siento, y si se que día es hoy, estamos a 13

Por lo mismo hoy es _martes 13_

¿No me digas que sigues con eso de las supersticiones?

¿Kaze puedes dejarme dormir?

El peliazul soltó un leve suspiro, su amigo no tenía remedio, y colgó el teléfono. Luego de cortar la llamada Kaze se dirigió hacia el salón de clase, en donde se encontró con Suzuno y Shirou, sus otros amigos.

Hola Kaze-channn! – llegó gritando Endou Mamoru

Hola Endou-kun – contestó el peliazul con un leve sonrojo.

¿Kazemaru sabes donde esta Mido? – preguntó Hiroto

Si , dijo que hoy no vendría

Oh, ya veo

El resto del día paso normalmente, excepto para Hiroto, quien estuvo todo las clases preocupado por la ausencia de su amigo. Así que opto por que finalmente lo iría a ver, para seccionarse de que no le había pasado nada malo. Al finalizar las clases, todos los chicos del equipo Raimon, se fueron a sus casas, ya que ese día había suspendido el entrenamiento.

Hiroto se fue inmediatamente a la casa del Midorikawa. Cuando llegó a la casa, le dio unos suaves golpes a la puerta, y al cabo de un par de segundos, un despreocupado y alegre peliverde, de unos hermosos orbes negros salió a abrir la puerta.

Oh! Hiro-chan – exclamó sorprendido el menor - ¿Que heces aquí?

Vine a verte, estaba preocupado por ti

¿Por mi?

Pensé que te había pasado algo malo, como hoy no fuiste al instituto

_Hiro estaba preocupado por mi _– pensó algo sorprendido Ryuuji

¿Y no piensas dejarme pasar?

Ha claro Hiro-chan, pasa

¿Y ahora me dirás porque faltaste? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofá

Porque hoy es martes 13 y es de mala suerte – contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿Solo por eso? – dijo Hiroto con una gotita en la nuca – no puedo creer que creas en esas tonterías

Hiroto, si viniste a insultarme, ya te puedes ir

Ok, lo siento Mido, pero no te enojes, solo es una opinión

Cuando te pase algo malo me creerás

¿sabes que hoy no es un mal día para mí?

Así, ¿Y por qué lo dices?

Porque hoy me he decidido a declararme a la persona que amo

Oh, ya veo - Mido bajo la vista algo entristecido

¿No lo entiendes, cierto?

¿De qué hablas?

Hiroto se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba mido sentado.

Te amo Ryuuji Midorikawa

Mido no podía creer lo que había oído, el mismo Hiroto le había dicho que no lo amaba. Iba a levantarse pero Hiroto fue más rápido que él. Lo arrojó sobre el sofá quedando encima de Mido. Tomó los labios de Ryuuji y lo besó como nunca en su vida había besado a nadie. El peliverde sintió sus labios apresados por los de Hiroto. Era un beso demandante. La lengua del menor se abrió paso dentro de su boca sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo.

Pasó sus manos sobre el cuello de Kiyama, entrelazándolas en su nuca a la vez que sentía las tibias manos del pelirrojo introducirse debajo de su camisa, tocando su torso.

Dime que es real - pidió Midorikawa en un sollozo.

Es real... Te amo Mido - el chico no pudo contener el llanto - No llores

Besó la mejilla de Mido, probando una de sus saladas lágrimas. Hiroto volvió a atrapar sus labios, esta vez profundizando la caricia de sus manos. Necesitaba tocar al menor, marcarlo como suyo. Soltó los labios del peliverde y besó su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente.

Hiro... Te amo...

Jaló los bordes de la camisa haciendo saltar todos los botones, deleitando su pupila con ese pecho que subía y bajaba, con esa pálida piel que invitaba al toque.

Mido... Quiero hacerte mío.

Sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo. Mido se levantó un poco y retiró el saco de Hiroto, abriendo después los botones de la camisa para quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

Hazme tuyo Hiro - susurró en su oído con la voz más sensual que hubo usado alguna vez en su vida.

El deseo de Kiyama se disparó. Besó el pecho de Ryuuji atrapando una de sus tetillas entre sus labios y mordiendo. El peliverde empezó a gemir deliciosamente. Desabrochó los pantalones y los retiró, aventándolos lejos sin importarle dónde. Besó el abdomen deleitándose con más gemidos.

Hiro…

Solo una delgada tela lo separaba de su destino. Retiró lentamente la última prenda que quedaba en aquel cuerpo, besando una de sus piernas en el proceso y la prenda tuvo el mismo destino que el pantalón. Observó el cuerpo que yacía debajo de él. Un Midorikawa con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas arreboladas. Era un ángel. Un ángel que había caído del cielo sólo para él. Sólo para él.

—Te amo tanto Mido...

Besó sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad. Tomó su miembro que ya estaba semi erecto y lo empezó a frotar con su mano. Los gemidos de Mido aumentaron. El menor arqueó su espalda. Sentir a Hiroto entre sus piernas era increíble

Hi... Hiro...

Sentía el orgasmo cerca, pero no quería que terminara de esa manera. Kiyama pareció entenderle por lo que detuvo sus caricias, sin embargo, estas se reanudaron un poco más abajo. En ese lugar tan íntimo que nadie conocía.

Hiroto lamió sus dedos y empezó a preparar al menor.

Duele... - gimió Midorikawa.

Podía sentir los dedos de Hiroto moverse dentro de él, acostumbrándolo a lo que pronto vendría pero no podía evitar sentir cierto dolor. Fue entonces que Hiroto tocó algo dentro de su interior y una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo.

¡Hiroto!

Estaba listo, el pelirrojo se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior y se acomodó sobre Mido.

¿Estás listo?

Ryuuji sólo asintió, Hiro fue entrando poco a poco, viendo como el rostro del pequeño se contraía de dolor, pero sabía que pronto pasaría. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, esperó unos segundos a que _su_ chico le diera alguna señal.

Hiroto...

Ese suave gemido fue toda la indicación que necesitó. Atrapando de nuevo los dulces labios de Mido, comenzó a empujar, agarrando velocidad rápidamente.

Ryuuji se deshizo en gemidos, solo esperaba que nadie interrumpiera ese momento. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del oji-verde y profundizó el beso, pero pronto no fue capaz de acallar sus gemidos y gimió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Estaba seguro de que le dejaría marcas a Hiroto en la espalda, pero no importaba. El sonido de sus gemidos inundaba sus sentidos. Su espalda se arqueó mientras Hiro levantaba más una de sus piernas para profundizar las embestidas. Ambos estaban cerca del clímax.

Mido... ya no puedo más...

¡Hiroto!

Mido no pudo resistir más y gimiendo fuertemente, llegó a orgasmo, siendo invadido por una increíble sensación de placer. Hiro le siguió pocos segundos después, desplomándose sobre el cuerpo del chico. Aquella había una experiencia inigualable.

Los chicos se quedaron acostados en el sofá, ambos estaban abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin contar del sonrojo que aun poseían en sus mejillas. Al poco rato se quedaron profundamente dormidos, no sin antes taparse con un cobertor que había en el sofá y declararse nuevamente el amor que sentían, hacia el otro.

Desde ese día, los _martes 13_ se transformaron en los mejores días de su vida…


End file.
